roleplayrevolutionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Gods of the Seven Thrones
In the beginning there are seven Gods: Protheus, Haphest, Seer, Klamesh, Lanist, Selene, and Staint Caterberg. Then the Spark of Creation. Protheus as the tool allowed the other six Gods tp channel power into him and through him the world was forged. Seer, planted one seed, that sprouted the worlds forests and wildlife. Seer also crafted the races of the world, Elves, dwarfs, and the others. Haphest not satisfied about the other races created the first humans, in his words: they are perfect. Lanist and Selene produced the concept of a Soul. Their never ending battle of good verus evil effect the mortals to from this mortality and look past the animalistic actions for the greater good, or for a greater evil. Klamesh, and Saint Caterberg however seem to have their own agenda. Protheus The Catalyst, the Hammer and Anvil. Creation is its Domain. A god with what seems to have no power, but without him there was no world, to universe, no life, no death. Nothing would exist without the Catalyst. Haphest the Strong, the creator of Flesh. Sports and Fair Play is his domain. There is no temple built by man that pleases him, only your bodies are true temples that bring glee to this God. Exercise and healthy diets are nothing less than praise to the God that created the Humans. Athletes and Gladiators tend to praise Haphest the most. Seer the Wise, Wild Grace. Nature and Life is her Domain. Nature is wild and untamable, but Seer said there is a method to the madness. Her dispassion allows her to have great clarity in matters of Nature and the Cycle of life. Druids and rangers look to her as a Mother figure. Klamesh the Shadow over the Truth. Lies, and stealth is her domain. Lying is not evil, it is a necessity to a civil life. But I won’t say it is a good thing too. Don’t hate it, for lies save you more then you will ever know. -quoted from Klamesh herself. Rogues, thieves and assassins silently worship her, Lanist The Golden Lion. Honor and Good is his domain. Valor and Glory is everything in life. If you don’t stand for the side of light then don’t stand at all! Paladins, and good hearted Knights sing his praise nearly everyday. Selene the Wicked One. Evil and all that is vile is her domain. Death, vile, hate... Relish it, for you can’t outrun it. Only Selene’s wicked children take shelter in her arms. Saint Caterberg the Sinless Judge. Law and Order is his Domain. After your death, you will see the Angel of Death. It will lead you to Caterberg, your afterlife is his to be judged. You will open yourself and spill your sins upon him. There is no lie, no shadow, there is nothing at all that can hide the truth from Saint Caterberg. For redemption or damnation. Judges and Inquisitors seek his guidance. Protheus (Pro – thee – us) – The Catalyst Haphest (Half - est) - God of Strength Sports and Health Seer (Si - ear) '''- God of Nature '''Klamesh (Kla - Mesh) – God of Secrets Lanist (Lan – ist) – God of Valor and Glory Selene (Sell– eene) – God of Malevolence St. Caterberg (Saint Cat-er-berg) – God of Justice The common religion is similar to pagan’s. All the gods exist, there is no denying that but not everyone praises every single god. Lanist, and Seer may seem to be revered as the most common gods to praise in the open, but also many people perform the common practice the rite of offering tribute to Selene so her rage will not reach your homes and families. St. Caterberg name is used to deliver the recent dead to their afterlife. There is no shock in the finding of a Seer pendant buried in the earth near a garden or grand old tree. As for Haphest, spite if your human or not; he smiles and brings blessing to those that do everything they can to preserve and better ones body. You better pray to Klamesh for help in picking ones pocket, and also so you don't get picked yourself. Protheus is however the last god to thank for everything that was given to your world. Category:Religion